Mafia Princess
by NineMile
Summary: Since the days of Al Capone the Wallace family had been in the Mafia business. What happens when the Jessica the Mafia princess meets Draco The Slytherin prince? To Jessica Death Eaters are just like the Mafia.


Chapter 1, The letter

A young girl an only child now, walked alone a long corridor on the second floor of her family manor, she had strait blond hair the reached a little past her shoulders her eyes were green with a little brown around the pupils, and she was a nice medium height for her age. Her clothes looked that of a uniforms, with a button up dress shirt, tie, suit coat, and skirt that all matched, the only thing out of place was her shoes, they were converse, but they matched in color to her clothes. She dressed and acted the part that her father taught her to play so well, but she honestly did not want it, she could careless about the fancy house, clothes or money. It meant nothing to her. She was a lonely girl, her mother murdered when she was only five, and her older brother killed in a drive by, and her father was either out or in his office talking to the men of the gang. Her father James H. Wallace was a well known mafia man, her family had been in that business since the 1920's, it was rumored that her family was tied to Al Capon back in the day, another rumor said that they were apart of the St. Valentines day massacre.

As she reached a stair well she looked down to she her father, a medium sized man with brunet hair that reached ear, well dressed and slender, he had a colt 16 in his pocket like always. his back turned to his daughter who stood at the top of the stairs watching him as he talked to Mr. Hideki an ex Yakaza gang man, whos face was scared from knife fights in his youth, one that which took his eye, he was a tough man with no hair and lots of tattoos. Next to Mr. Hideki was his son Saizo Hideki, he was a few years older then me, his hair was long and pony tailed up, hes wore a suit as well that matched his father. Unlike me he was an active member of the mafia, he already carried a gun and was mean as a badger. Saizo looked up at me with an emotionless face his father soon joined, after a moment or two my father turned around and smiled. "ahh, Jessica, i see you are up." he motioned me to come down to his side, so i did. " Pardon me Father, but it's almost 1 in the afternoon, of course id be up."i said mirroring the face the two Asian men gave me."Daro, Saizo, this is my daughter, the last of my kids since Jackson's death last year." My father said his face a bit cold at the thought of my late older brother but he quickly smiled, and i reached out my are shaking the hand of both Hidekis."She has a strong grip." Mr. Hideki said as he let go of my hand, letting his son then shake, Saizo said nothing." Excuse me Gentle men as i make my leave," with a nod of my dads head i left twords the the dinning room. On the wall were old pictures of us as a family from when my mother was still alive. under that was the last updated picture of my late brother Jackson who was killed in a drive by at the age of 17. Next to his was a photo of me looking the same as i do now. As i reached the dinning room i was stopped by Jones our butler," Miss would you like some lunch.""No thank you Jones, but thanks for offering."with that i walked to a sliding door i was stopped again by Jones." Miss you have a letter."he then said." Who would write to me Jones, i have no friends."i said turning away." Hogwarts Miss," he said causing me to turn around, he handed me the letter then pulled out a chair from the table for me to sit." Thank you Jones." i said as i turned the the letter in my hand it read Ms. J. Wallace, 6th room on the second floor, Wallace Manor in Detroit Michigan U.S.A., i then turned to to see an old fashion stamp with a logo and the word Hogwarts. opening the letter i found two pieces of paper on which was a list the other a letter." Sorry to be nosy miss but what does it say?" Jones asked me." Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Headmaster: Albus Dumbledore.( Order of Merlin ,First class, Grand sorc., Chf. warlock, Supreme Mugwump, international confed. of wizards) Dear Ms. Wallace, We are pleased to inform you that you have a place at Hogwarts school for Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on 1st of September. we await your owl no later then 31 of July. yours sincerely, Minerva McGonagall deputy Headmistress."with that i just looked at Jones." This must be some kind of a bad joke."i said to him."Most likely not miss, your brother received the same letter when he was your age." Jones said looking at the letter."Ill go inform your father Miss, you should wait here." With that Jones walked off tword where my father was and within a few minutes he was back with my father who took a seat across from me."Oh my Jessie Girl."he said closing his eyes for a moment before beginning again" You are a witch, just like your mother was.""Mother a witch i doubt that, are you trying to poke fun at me father, if so im not amused," Jessica folded her hands on her lap waiting for her dad to talk again."I'm not joking with you Jessica, i'm serious," he said with the same face he'd give any of the men who worked for young girls eyes widened, she want to yell at her father but didn't, he has never lied to her before and he was never one to play jokes on anyone."I would have told you sooner, but i didn't know when to tell you."he looked away from his daughter as he stood up."We'll talk about this later jess." With that he walked away putting a cigar in his lips, lighting it as he walked back to Mr. Hideki.


End file.
